A wide variety of communication applications (“apps”) are available to users to quickly contact other users to engage in real-time conversations and discussions. Friends connect with each other using mobile chatting and social media application and messaging system applications such as Facebook Messenger®, Twitter®, Wechat®, Line®, WhatsApp®, etc. (FACEBOOK MESSENGER is a trademark of Facebook, Inc. in the United States or other countries; TWITTER is a trademark of Twitter, Inc. in the United States or other countries; WECHAT is a trademark of Tencent Holdings, Limited in the United States or other countries; LINE is a trademark of the LINE Corporation in the United States or other countries; WHATSAPP is a trademark of WhatsApp, Inc. in the United States or other countries.) These communication channels provide instant connectivity between multiple people anywhere, at any time, obviating the need to physically meet with a person to talk or otherwise engage in dialogue. While mobile communication apps executing on smart phones have become the most popular means for quickly reaching other users, the use of communication applications is generally device-independent, and personal computers, laptops, client and other programmable devices that have camera and microphone components may take part in conversations with multiple other users.